Angel
by StormDancer
Summary: Ever wondered what the kindapped and the kidnapper do to pass the time until the heroes come? What they talk about? ONESHOT


Disclaimer-I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Angel

Story By StormDance

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; not the gentle shower but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake."

* * *

"You're only doing this to piss off Robin." 

"Among other reasons."

"You just like to fight."

"Not my main objective, but true, I'll give you that."

"I would say you want me to tell you some information, but that's simply unreasonable. You know I would refuse."

"Quite true. Your last guess?"

"You think in some odd, twisted way this will make Starfire like you more?"

"Not even close. You know that was far-fetched."

"Perhaps, but it was my only other guess that had any reason behind it."

"So, me wanting to spend some alone time with you never occurred to you?"

The jailer grinned. The prisoner glared.

"It occurred to me along with the reams of other hypotheses dismissed as unreasonable."

"Since when am I reasonable?"

"Touché."

"I know."

The captive's eyes roll.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Do I need a reason to steal a Titan?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough."

"So…?"

"Pick one of your own answers."

"I would prefer yours."

"Well, we can't always get what we want."

"But I have a feeling I will this time."

"Depends how hard you beg."

"Me? Beg? You really are unreasonable."

A suggestive smirk.

"Maybe not beg, but I'm sure there are other things you could do."

"In your dreams."

"Too right."

"That qualifies as far too much information."

"You started it."

"You are acting extremely immature."

"For all you know, I could be just a kid."

"Too tall, too flirtatious, and you call Robin a kid. You're at least our age."

"I'd take my hat off to you, if I had a hat."

"You could take off your mask."

"I could, but you know the rule."

"Enlighten me."

"I could show you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"You couldn't."

"Oh? Am I not a ruthless enough villain to kill?"

"No, you aren't, but that wasn't my reason."

"What was it?"

"You physically couldn't."

"You know I'm a better fighter than you."

"You'd be surprised what happens when I'm really threatened."

"You'd be surprised what I could beat."

"Maybe, but I don't think a demon is one of them."

"It didn't look too hard for you."

"Well, you didn't see the hard part."

"I saw enough."

Silence.

"Are the others coming anytime soon?"

"I don't know, depends how good trackers they are."

"This could take a while then. Can I at least have a more comfortable chair?"

"I'm just as bored as you are, trust me. And I'm sitting on the same kind of uncomfortable chair."

"But you're doing it voluntarily."

"I gave you the choice of standing."

"But you weren't the one kidnapped."

"Kidnapping is such a strong word. I prefer borrowed."

"Good for you."

"That hurt."

"Your point is?"

"Maybe I don't like to be hurt."

"Then you wouldn't be in such a high risk profession."

"Good point. Perhaps I should change jobs."

"Robin would prefer that."

"Then just to annoy him, I won't."

"So if he would like you to stay, you wouldn't be a thief anymore?"

A shrug.

"Maybe."

"I can arrange that."

"I said maybe."

"I'm doing my heroic duty to try to make you change."

"You're failing."

"I noticed."

"Congratulations."

"Sarcasm. Assuming a pretense of intelligence?"

"More then a pretense, sunshine."

"Then you couldn't come up with a better nickname?"

"What would you prefer?"

"How about Raven?"

"Your name isn't a nickname."

"You never said it had to be."

"You need a nickname."

"As do you. Do you know how hard it is to make a nickname for Red X?"

"How about the most handsome, dashing, charming, and skillful man in the world."

"More than 2 syllables."

"I would be content with either handsome or charming."

"I don't do lies."

"You're right. Those words aren't nearly enough to describe my brilliance."

"If you shine too much, we'll always be able to catch you."

"It's a deceptive brilliance, beautiful. It hides beneath the outer veneer of handsomeness."

"Okay, that nickname was even worse then the first."

"I rather liked it."

"You call Starfire that. I'd like to think I'm worth some bit of creativity."

"I can't win, can I?"

"No hope of it."

"Fine then. I might have to tie the ropes even tighter."

"low blow."

"I'm a kidnapper. I'm supposed to be low."

"I thought you preferred the word 'borrow'."

A glare.

"Damn you."

"Already been done."

"Fine, un-damn you."

"If only, if only."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you."

"Of course."

"I could really hate you right now."

"Take a number."

"But the problem is, this is too much fun."

A skeptical look.

"Well, I haven't had good banter like this for a long time. Robin's retorts are pitiful."

"You haven't heard Beast Boy's."

"I sincerely never want to."

"Good choice."

'It must be torture for you to listen to them both."

"You have no idea."

"Poor angel, stuck in her massive house with all her luxuries."

"Not even addressing that nickname."

"I liked the irony."

"Congratulations. I don't."

"Too bad for you. I'm sticking with it."

"You are so going to be in pain when I am released."

"I'm planning a quick exit."

"Clever strategy. Very creative."

"Creativity is fun, but pragmatism keeps you free."

"No, it keeps you free. It's keeping me tied up for reasons I still don't know!"

"It's fun, isn't it?"

"Glorious."

A crash somewhere in the distance.

"They're here."

"No kidding."

"Your teammates aren't very good at the whole stealth thing, are they?"

"They are when they want to be."

"So, the crashes are just for kicks?"

"Cyborg likes crashing through walls."

"And I thought I was weird."

Another crash, almost on the two.

"Well, angel, it's been nice talking to you."

"You're going to change the nickname."

"We must do it again sometime."

The door slams open, revealing a tableau of 4 Titans.

"Fine."

The kidnapper prepares to teleport out. The kidnapped continues.

"But next time, I'm going to kidnap you."

"You do that, angel, you do that."


End file.
